Rivalry
by troypay256
Summary: What would happen if Sharpay got her way during the second film? Troy got the Scholarship program, or might he also want to pursue a music career? How will his relationship with Gabrielle go and how will the Wildcats act at the start of the next year? Maybe it isn't Sharpay who is against him, but his friends… There will be pairing later but who will it be with - and for how long?


**Betrayal**

* * *

 **This is an alternate plot line.**

 **Rated: T, but this may change in the future to an M.**

 **Description: What would happen if Sharpay got her way during the second film? Troy got the Scholarship program, or might he also want to pursue a music career? How will his relationship with Gabrielle go and how will the Wildcats act at the start of the next year? Maybe it isn't Sharpay who is against him, but his friends…**

 **Pairs: Troy will be with Sharpay most of the story, so a Troypay, but I am not sure about the ending.**

 **If you like it please leave a review and a follow/favourite so I know to continue it or not.**

 **Note: Troy might seem a little odd during this Fan Fiction. He will be totally oblivious to silly things at the start and might turn against his friends and be someone who he never wanted to be. Maybe it isn't Sharpay who is against him, but his friends…**

 **This may not be updated regularly until the Summer time, but there will be a chapter every so often. It 'tis exam season :/**

 **The start of this chapter will be my interpretation of the movie and at a specific point, which is marked, it will move to my Fan Fiction**

* * *

 **[Troy's Perspective]**

Troy is lying on his bed, thinking about Gabrielle and his life. Should he stop this thing he has with Sharpay or should he turn in his job and quit the scholarship he is going to get. Contemplating his future is hard to do for Troy. What does he want more, his old friends or basketball… and Sharpay. It feels like life is moving on without him and if doesn't act soon, his friends will desert him. He has already lost his girlfriend, what happens when he loses everything – for good.

Troy is in the middle of conversation with his father, "I have been so focused on my future. Gabrielle quit, Chad won't talk to me – I don't see the wildcats running around here."

"Is this about going after what you want?" His father asked curiously. Troy could feel the warmth of his Fathers words.

"Yeah Dad – The scholarship's important, I get it" Troy says furiously and starts to jump off his bed.

 **[THIS IS WHERE THE STORY CHANGES]**

Life is just too hard to comprehend. It feels like everything is against him, and no one is going to try and help him. The only person who has stayed friends with him is Sharpay – but Troy wonders if she might have caused it. No – she wouldn't.

"Hey-"Coach Bolton calls after him "The same thing happened to me Troy. I gave up my friends just for basketball… do you think I regret it? I have a wife, my own son – who I am so proud of. I couldn't ask for anything more"

"What about the Wildcats?" Troy asks sitting on the bed curious to his father's change in tone. His tone changed from; warmth to encouraging and helpful – leadership.

"When next year starts they will have forgotten about everything. They will understand – Trust me."

"They said they don't know me anymore"

"That's because you have the potential to be something great" He laughs slightly "Do you really think that star basketball players would play with anyone?"

"Thanks Dad" Troy smiled back "But what about Gabrielle? I can't do this without her."

"I trust for you to make the right decision. She will come around as well. On all of my hands I can't count how many girlfriends I had in High School – Don't tell anyone that, especially your mom"

Troy laughs, trusting his Father "You really think I can get this Scholarship Program"

"Of course!" Jack Bolton said "I have been speaking to Mr Evans – his daughter has a thing for you, so naturally he is going to spoil you. You will definitely get that scholarship program"

Troy was 100% certain that Sharpay did not have a thing for him, but he wasn't going to argue otherwise with his Father this late at night. He fell asleep, his mind completely blank and worryless. Tomorrow was the big show – he wasn't going to miss it.

* * *

 **[Troy's Perspective]**

Troy woke up bright and early that morning; he didn't want to be late. He made his way to the Lava Springs. He headed into the kitchen where all the Wildcats would be. He didn't realise they would be sulking as much with a letter. He was about to enter the hall towards the Kitchen when he heard a "noise" behind him.

"Troy!" He heard a familiar and dramatic tone in the background.

He didn't have to turn around to know how it was. "Sharpay!" He composed a smile and turned around to a forceful hug by the girl. It looked like she had barely got out of bed – even though she was covered in makeup – wearing a pink bikini.

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"Just to get breakfast" He smiled awkwardly making a gesture to the door.

"Don't worry; you can come eat with me"

"I don't want to be a hassle Sharpay"

"You don't have to consort yourself with those… people… in the kitchen" She laughed and said snobbishly "You are basically a paying customer, that's the privilege's you have gotten thanks to my dad" She held out her hand for him to link onto.

"Well then" he grabbed linked onto her hand "Shall we?"

Troy was beginning to realise that he was working for Sharpay at the same time, and he wanted to keep his job. He didn't mind Sharpay's attitude, he had gotten used to it at this point and really didn't think anything of it. Come start of his senior year, everything would be the same again.

They walked together discussing the rehearsals for tonight. When they finally arrived at Breakfast they took their seats by the window. They marked the seats as taken and moved along the red carpet, past tables and chairs to the Breakfast table. Troy never hesitated to dig into the food, he grabbed; croissants, toast, a cup of tea and ordered a fry for the table. Whereas Sharpay was more relaxed and selective of what she ate.

Chad couldn't wait until the fry was finished so he was able to slip a piece of paper which told them they couldn't perform. They expected for him not to have known about this plan. From the corner of her eye Sharpay noticed the piece of paper in Chad's hand as he carried over the fry for Troy. Whenever Chad sat the food on the table and was about to highlight the message Sharpay dropped her knife.

"Sorry Troy, would you get my knife from under the table please?" She giggled and then eyed Chad who was about to leave at this stage.

"Sure no problem" Troy said as he was halfway under the table.

Sharpay snatched the piece of paper and threw it out the window which was ajar. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide that forever, so she needed a backup story – and fast. She was smiling when Troy handed it to her.

"Thank-you" She smiled to Troy, standing up and then grabbing another from another table.

* * *

 **[Chad's perspective]**

"Why hasn't it worked?!" Chad shouted in the Kitchen angrily as he watched them chat amongst themselves.

"It's obvious he has abandoned us Chad" Zeke mused "It's all about that scholarship program."

"Well we need him back" Chad harrumphed furiously "If we get Gabrielle back do you think he might change his tone?"

"I have an idea" said Taylor from behind them "If we lure him away from her, maybe we can talk some sense into him."

* * *

 **[Troy's perspective]**

Troy was kindly given the day off work, forcibly, and so spent the entire day rehearsing for the evening. It was either that or wait until 3:00PM for his Lunch doing nothing. He is beginning to understand the dance moves and the general direction of the routine. He was actually getting into the piece and didn't necessarily mind the new direction.

"Why are you so interested in helping me Sharpay?" Troy asked curiously

"You're a nice guy Troy, very talented – you deserve a break. If I am honest I do sort of need a new singing partner." Sharpay let out a sigh.

"Why, what happened with Ryan?"

"He ditched me" She sobbed with a devilish smile "Those wildcats turned him against me"

Troy ran up beside her and gave her a hug, trying to take away the tears. He couldn't let her lose the make-up on her face. It could take hours of waiting to fix – and Troy wasn't going to wait that long. "Don't worry, we will show them off during the talent show"

"You really think so" She parted from the hug and looked up to him with a warming smile.

"Of course, whenever you are singing with Sharpay – you can't lose" Troy laughed "You're the best singer I know"

"You're the best singer I know" She giggled back "Apart from me…"

Troy laughed at what he thought was a joke and Sharpay laughed back.

* * *

 **[The Wildcats Perspective]**

It is 3:00PM, and Taylor is tapping her foot impatiently; calling on the phone in the Kitchens during her lunch. All of the wildcats are circled around her listening – waiting for an answer on the phone. Every ring sound made them more impatient.

"Why isn't she-? "Taylor moaned furiously

"Hello?" A reply came from the other end of the phone.

"Oh Hi Gabrielle" Taylor said gleefully but it suddenly turned serious "He still isn't talking to us – Chad left the notice on his table and he never reacted, not in anyway"

"WHAT?!" A roar came from the phone "When I get him back – he is so dead"

"We need her help ASAP" Chad reminded Taylor.

The doors from the Kitchen open up – which everyone is oblivious of and the figure steps into the room slowly and listening intently.

"Oh yeah – we need your help" Taylor hinted "We sort of need you to come back"

"That will make my leaving seem like even less"

"Yeah but, whenever we can get him alone maybe we will make sure he doesn't talk to Sharpay anymore. Chad if you distract Sharpay and get her annoyed, then maybe we can show him what she is like under that plastic shell"

"Great idea" Chad cheered "Then he will be on our side – and good for next year's basketball. If he wants the Scholarship more than us, well we are just going to have to take it away ourselves."

The figure comes out into the open.

"So that's what it's all about" Troy said dully, and unimpressed "So that's what it is all about; jealousy"

"Troy – just leave them" Sharpay sounded from the door, hiding the smile behind her serious tone.

"Troy-"Chad said trying to sound sympathetic.

"Give up your crap Chad; I don't care about this anymore" Troy shouted furiously "If you want to be Captain of the Basketball team – just say. I QUIT" He picked up a towel from the counter and slammed it against the floor "You just can't let me have this Scholarship – NO. You have to ruin it"

"Troy it's not like that, it's all Sharpay. She is turning you against us" Zeke spoke up nervously.

"You had cared to pay a second to the situation you would have noticed that Sharpay is the only person who helped me out this summer. She helped me get the new job, helped me get into the Scholarship whereas everyone else has turned against me. What did I do? I got everyone here a job; whereas some people have decided to leave just to get me back… isn't that right Gabrielle

"Sharpay didn't even try to talk me out of coming here to talk to you guys, and to make up. She came here to help support me – but all I can see is you guys turning against me" Troy headed towards the door where Sharpay was standing, holding it open "I only have one friend in this room, only one person who supports me"

Troy took Sharpay's hand, leaving everyone else speechless and unable to breathe a word. As soon as Gabrielle's name was mentioned she hung up, furious with those idiots you never noticed him listening in.

* * *

 **[Sharpay's Perspective]**

Sharpay held out her hand to Troy, which he took and walked out the door with her. Sharpay bit her lip, to hide the smile, as she was delighted with her glorious work in turning Troy against his friends; and now best friends with her. However, Troy was right - she was the only person that helped him this Summer. It wasn't until they were in the dressing rooms did Troy talk. It was a long walk, very silent – the longest that Sharpay hasn't talked for. As soon as they opened the curtain to Sharpay's dressing room, Troy hugged her with tears in his eyes.

That was Sharpay's first opportunity to smile.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I was hoping if you could answer me a question in your review or even a PM. Would you prefer if I did it first person or the way it currently is?**

 **Sharpay wants Troy, but does Troy want their relationship to go further? Find out soon!**

 **Please review, favourite and follow :)**


End file.
